The present invention relates generally to electronic input/output devices and more particularly to an electronic board for storing and transferring information.
One constantly has to deal with different types of forms. For example, a government employee has to fill out administration forms, an applicant has to fill out application forms, and a warehouse owner has to fill out inventory forms. The information in the forms usually has to be filed or stored in a computer by an operator for later use. Many people have designed different devices to streamline such processes.
In one prior art design, a user writes directly on an electronic device with a screen. The written information is concurrently shown on the screen, and is also stored in the electronic device. This approach could be quite expensive due to the cost of the screen. Moreover, the device with a screen may be quite fragile, and may not be suitable to be used in a hostile environment.
In another prior art design, a user writes on an electronic pad with a computer connected to the pad. The computer shows and stores the written information. This approach could again be quite expensive.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need for a low-cost electronic device that can solve the above-mentioned problems.